


Nothing Breaks Like A Heart

by saphique



Category: The Favourite (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Possessive Behavior, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: I can't follow Sarah, I loiter far behind. Sitting in a wheelchair with a bleeding leg, with an ugly face that can't be embellished with hideous makeup and with a belly that miscarried seventeen children, how can I even imagine be worthy of her affection?





	Nothing Breaks Like A Heart

I can't follow Sarah. I'm losing her. Nevertheless, she's wasting herself by staying around my repulsiveness. If I'd truly love her, I'd let her fly away, I'd hand her the govern, the rudders. Guided by her intelligence and her clairvoyance, I have nothing to fear. Regrettably, she isn't the Queen. That is my malediction. Which means Sarah strolls around me, circles me, offers bits of herself for me to devour, stays around to assist me in my duties. Duties she is the only one capable of assuming, under my name.

I can't follow Sarah, I loiter far behind. Sitting in a wheelchair with a bleeding leg, with an ugly face that can't be embellished with hideous makeup and with a belly that miscarried seventeen children, how can I even imagine be worthy of her affection? Sarah is resplendent in her splendid black robe. I had a dream of her in a similar dress, as a dark angel surrounding me with her obscure wings, shadowing me with her tender shade.

She dances beautifully and I am hypnotized. Everybody would willingly dance with Sarah. She is muscular, robust but also graceful and refined. Simply by snapping her fingers or glancing at one's direction, she can obtain anything she'd desire. On the dance floor, everybody can admire her elegance and fitness. My eyes are following her every move. Sarah looks out of this world, too good for our kind.

I can hear my heart breaking as I know I can't keep Sarah to myself. I may be the Queen but there are limits in what I am entitled to own. But then again, I am not emotionally prepared yet to admit this. Selfishness and jealousy flows into the interstices of my shattering heart as I scream to put an end to this dance. To this dance I can't participate, where I can't meet Sarah with an equal grace or an equivalent beauty.

Nothing breaks like a heart as I order her to take me back to my private chambers, my vision disappearing behind warm tears and her perfume tickling my senses.


End file.
